


An Exception (Joshler)

by frnkieroo



Series: Joshler Oneshots [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabbleish, M/M, Sad Ending, its 1am and I'm being gay as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkieroo/pseuds/frnkieroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happened too quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exception (Joshler)

Tyler didn't liked being touched, being gripped or held or grasped. He didn't like the human touch, the warm contact meaning nothing to him.

His heart never stopped beating a little too hard, his hands never quit shaking a little too much, the jolts that raked through his body were always too rough; he didn't like it. So if he wasn't comfortable with his own body, why in the world would he allow another body to feel it? At least, that was his view on it.

It seemed that everyone around him depended on another human being, who also depended on another human being, and so on. 'We're so needy,' Tyler thinks to himself. 'We crave the feeling of skin on ours, as if we're not familiar of the feeling of something that we are completely covered in.'

Tyler thinks a lot. He doesn't leave his room much, which gives him a good amount of free time. Sometimes he simply lets the thoughts consume him for the entirety of the day, only being snapped back into reality by his sister knocking on his door, calling him down for dinner as she does every night. He assumes she continues to do this in hopes that he'll actually come down and reconnect with his family for fifteen minutes, although it never happens.

Tyler wasn't happy. But he wasn't sad either, per-say. He was simply there. It was the first time Tyler went out in a few weeks (his mother had practically shoved him out the door with thirty dollars, desperate to get her son outside) when he realized he like the color red a lot. The worn down stop signs, the fiery brick walls that aligned a few homes, and oddly enough, the cashier's hair at the music store.

"You have gorgeous hair," Tyler stated, noticing the flush that immediately spread across the cashier's cheeks as he let out an almost inaudible thank-you. The boy's blush was then added to the list of Tyler's favorite red things, right under his hair.

And before he knew it Tyler was home again, alone in his room with his small bag of new CDs. He dumped out the bag on his bed, and along with the purchases flew out the receipt, which looked to have some writing on it. He picked it up and felt his chest move in a weird way when he saw a name along with a phone number. He wasn't sure how to feel about the effect that this "Josh" was doing on his lungs.

It was so quick, waking up, out the door, music store, home, Josh. And now it was 2am and they were still texting, and Tyler wasn't tired at all and hoped to every deity out there that Josh wasn't either because for one his mind wasn't throwing scary overwhelming scenarios at him, no, right now he was talking with a cute red-haired boy that apparently believed in aliens and broke his arm trying to rescue a cat last year.

Fast forward the slightest bit, and there he is again, it's almost 9pm after an evening at the movies and he's standing right in front of him and Tyler's hands are shaking again and Josh probably thinks that's so odd, he's probably wondering why can't this boy can't stop moving, it's because he's quite nervous and he hoped that Josh would understand-

"I had a good time tonight." Josh's voice was soft and comforting, and Tyler was afraid to open his mouth as he wasn't sure if he would actually be able to speak or if he would get sick first.

He took a chance. "Me too."

Josh never rushed anything, and Tyler was grateful. He knew how Tyler felt and still agreed to date after date, giving him space and respecting the boundaries that most didn't understand. After the fifth date Tyler had controlled his shaking enough to lean in and kiss Josh, and his the feeling of his own skin didn't matter anymore because Josh's lips were on his and it was the best decision he had ever made.

In time they grew together, the touches becoming longer and spread out to more areas and Tyler wanted his touch now, the feeling of lips on his neck making him remember why he stuck around on this damn planet for this long. Tyler's family was so used to seeing the head of red hair casually go up their stairs each day now that the two were tuned out from the rest of the house, completely unnoticed. His mom was just grateful that he had a friend now.

But friends didn't hold Tyler against his wall and bite at his jawline and down his neck, friends didn't end up half-clothed in his bed, grinding up against each other and pressing lips together in a desperate attempt to suppress unholy sounds that tried to jump out, friends didn't place soft kisses inbetween his thighs and whisper "beautiful" between each one, friends weren't his first time.

Yet here they were.

And Tyler finally believed in the human touch, the wonders it can do and the ways it can change a person. Because it sure as hell changed him.

It was so quick, though. Why was it all so quick?

It started with his mother crying after a long phone call. She couldn't look him in the eye, this was bad and Tyler could feel it in his bones that it was more than a sad story.

It couldn't have happened so damn quickly.

Red.

The red, it was everywhere, it was taunting Tyler, it was probably in Josh's car now-

He felt sick.

He didn't care how many times his mother came into his room to try and comfort him, every time she tried to tell him that a head-on collision of that sort meant that he didn't feel any of it, that he was never in pain. Tyler couldn't breathe when he thought about it, he thought about Josh's last moment feeling that of falling back on your chair, the terrible heart-attack feeling and it just wasn't fair. He didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve such scary last seconds. He was so perfect, he was Tyler's, Tyler was his. It wasn't supposed to be like this, how could this be in a plan for anyone by any god's standards? No, Josh was supposed to still be here, he was supposed to have his fingers tangled into Tyler's hair and lips on lips or lips on neck and Tyler couldn't breathe, he just couldn't.

And when he did, he cried. He cried until he felt the red, and it burned, it hurt, red was not his favorite color anymore.

Tyler didn't like being touched anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> srry about any typos I'm half asleep aaaa  
> edit: I just realized I wrote this on Josh's bday I am he a r t l ess forgive me


End file.
